Fresh Ponytail
Fresh Ponytail '(TM: 清爽馬尾 ''(Qīng Shuǎng Mǎ Wěi)/JP: さわやかポニーテール Sawayaka Ponytail) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2006 Winter Collection/Version 9 onwards but returns back in Best Collection being in the 16th rank and Finale Collection as one of the trump cards, it has the five of clubs Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. In the ''~DS Collection~'' booster pack, there's a chance that this card is included. After the cease of Oshare Majo operation and Version 12 finished circulation, Fresh Ponytail returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). In the game code, it is referred as Hr026. Appearance The card takes an appearance of a bushy ponytail with most of the bangs swept to the right and clipped up, front are two longer forelocks. As of the makeup, it consists of white eyeshadow, eye liner, and a slight touch of lip gloss. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *Best Collection *Finale Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards *Booster Packs (DS Collection) Tips This card is best suited for Street Court and Fashion Street. Pairing up with Sports LB Style Square Brand cards may increase the Dress Up Power. Meanings Japanese Sawayaka Ponītēru (さわやかポニーテール): さわやか (爽やか) means Fresh/Refreshing/Clear, which can be said as recent and newly (done). ポニーテール is written in Katakana and transliteration of an English word Ponytail, a hairstyle that has most or entire hair pulled away to the back and tied up with hair tie/band or a clip to secure, and hangs freely from that point. Taiwanese Mandarin Qīng Shuǎng Mǎ Wěi (清爽馬尾): 清爽 is an adjective meaning Refreshing/Fresh/Fresh and Cool, self-explanatory and 馬尾 literally means Horsetail though uncommon, more preferable term would be Ponytail. English Fresh Ponytail: Fresh is translated from its original counterpart, which is the correct meaning. Ponytail is written in English letters as opposed to its original counterpart. Trivia *According to the Best Collection numbering, this was the 16th most popular card around that time. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International H002(EN Ver.1).jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H002(EN Ver.2).jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) Japan H002_KKC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card H002(2004 Ver.1).jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H002(2005 Ver.3).jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H002(2005 Ver.2).jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H002(2005 Ver.1).jpg|2005 Winter Collection H002(2006 Ver.4).jpg|2006 Spring Collection H002(2006 Ver.3).jpg|2006 Summer Collection H002(2006 Ver.2)-0.jpg|2006 Autumn Collection Lala_H002_DSC_BC1.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Normal)'' Kamui_Kynn_H002_DSC_BC2.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Shiny)'' Kamui_Kynn_H002_2008BC_Front.jpg|Best Collection (Front) Kamui_Kynn_H002_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Kamui_Kynn_H002_2008FC.jpg|Finale Collection Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Finale Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:DS Collection Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards